This invention relates to reclosable bags, and more particularly to bags with a bendable metal reclosing strip means of the type referred to in the art as a "tin tie".
Reference may be made to such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,855,137, 3,315,877, 3,321,126, 3,545,668, 3,688,973, 3,784,087, 3,865,304 and 4,610,358 for disclosures of reclosable bags of this general type.
The invention is especially directed to bags with bendable metal reclosing strip means (a "tin tie") of the type extending across the outside of one of the walls of the bag adjacent the end of the bag to be reclosed, the strip means having end portions which, after folding over of the end of the bag, may be bent from a position extending outwardly beyond the side edges of the bag around the side edges of the bag to maintain the end folded for reclosing the bag. Problems have heretofore been involved in the disposition of the end portions or "tabs" of the reclosure strip means on the bags as supplied by the bag manufacture with regard to shipment to and utilization of the bags by companies packing the bags without modifying their bag packing equipment, and with regard to filled bags in respect to the baling (stacking) of the bags in distribution channels and on the retail shelf.